


Honeymoon...

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Love, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Anne and Edward's honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon...

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this months ago and I finally decided to upload it. :) I hope it's alright.

With the sun shining, through the balcony doors, Edward’s gaze seemed to be caught completely. The sight of his wife’s auburn hair glistening in the sunlight seemed a mesmerising sight. Not only was Anne’s hair covering the soft pillows but he could also feel it against his arm. It was soft and delicate. Everything his wife was to him.

“Mhmm…..” The contented sigh escaping Anne’s lips broke immediately into his thoughts. At the sound, Edward’s gaze moved and once more, he couldn’t help but stare.

It wasn’t just the sigh of contentment or the sight of his wife’s utterly kissable lips that made him unable to tear his gaze away from the woman in his arms but the fact, that this beautiful woman was his. Just as he was her. A slightly idiotic grin appeared on his face as he looked at her and but he couldn’t help but echo Anne’s sigh of contentment. 

“I can feel your eyes on me, Edward.” Anne pointed out, only a couple of seconds later, her eyes still closed but a smile on her face as she spoke. 

At her words, he looked slightly sheepish but his next words were completely genuine, if a little teasing. 

“Can’t a man simply gaze at his beautiful wife on their honeymoon?”

Anne seemed to shuffle closer into her husband’s arms, at his loving words, before propping herself up on her elbows and kissing him, softly.

Her soft lips teased him mercilessly as her teeth nipped his bottom lip, softly. Never quite letting her soft lips linger upon her husband’s lips for more than a few slight moments. She could hear the desire her actions were causing as she heard his breath hitch ever so slightly before hearing him let out a low moan. A small smile appeared on her face and she knew she’d teased him enough for staring. 

“Sure, he can,” Anne told him, breaking the kiss to speak, “just don’t let his wife catch him. It’s a little bit stalkerish, you know.” 

There was almost a disgruntled expression on his face as he listened to his wife speak. Anne’s tone was incredibly playful but he couldn’t focus on what she was saying. The sight of her slightly bruised lips was far too tantalising to ignore. If anything, the sight of them seemed to remind him of how they’d felt as they’d kissed. 

Tearing his gaze away from them, he began to rack his brain, trying to remember what she’d said. After all, he wanted his beloved wife to at least think he had listened to what she had said. 

It took him a few moments to think of what to say and as he did, he caught Anne watching with a little smile on her face. At the sight, he couldn’t help but smile as well. His wife didn’t just look completely content but also incredibly beautiful. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled and how her very kissable lips curved sensuously made him wonder how on earth he’d married such a wonderful woman. 

“You know staring is a little bit stalkerish, you know.” He echoed her words, softly, his tone teasing as he did so. 

Anne let out a chuckle, at his words. The brief moments Anne’s tinkling laugh filled the room seemed blissful. Her laugh had always fascinated Edward, almost to the point he’d end up having an awestruck look on his face when he watched her. It is so infectious and happy that everyone who hears it always ends up smiling and joining in.

“I love your laugh,” Edward admitted to her, as soon as her laugh disappeared. 

Every time he heard her laugh he would always end up telling her he loved it. At first, it was completely spontaneous. He was so overcome by the beauty of it that he couldn’t help but tell her what he thought. After that, however, it became a habit. 

“I know you do. But do you like this?” Her words immediately made Edward fill with excitement. Her words were teasing and playful and he had no idea what she’d do. 

From the moment he felt his wife’s soft, delicate lips touch his cheek; he felt the familiar thrill of excitement go through him. The kiss must have only been inches away from his mouth and the smile on his wife’s face told him she’d done it deliberately.

“I love it but how about you move it a couple more inches, sweetheart?” The smile on his face was just as playful as the one on Anne’s face but it turned into mock-frustration as he felt his wife kiss his other cheek, very deliberately.

The look on his face made Anne laugh again. He looked as if he was a little boy being told he couldn’t have the sweets he wanted. Anne knew she’d teased him enough, especially, as he’d started to pout ever so slightly.

“You’re incorrigible; you do know that, right?” She told him, smiling, before kissing him on his lips.

The smile on his face, at her words, told her that he did. If she didn’t already know that he was, however, his next actions certainly would. Within seconds, his hands were at her sides, tickling her softly. With practised hands he was creating squeals and shrieks in equal measure. 

There was a triumphant look on his face as his hands created havoc and as he heard his wife manage finally to speak, it turned into a smile.

“Stop! You’re lucky I love you.” She broke out to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Please comment?


End file.
